Winterfell
Winterfell ist der Sitz des Hauses Stark. Es ist eine große Burg im Norden von Westeros, im Zentrum der Region (Der Norden). Winterfell liegt am Königsweg, der von Sturmkap über Königsmund bis zur Mauer verläuft und wird Sommer wie Winter durch Erdwärme warm gehalten. Dafür sind in den Wänden der Burg Hohlräume, durch die das im Boden erwärmte Wasser fließen kann. Vor den Toren der Burg liegt ein Ort namens Winterdorf Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran IV . Architektur [map.png|thumb|350px|Quelle: [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Winterfell A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki Winterfell (englisch)]] Bran Stark kennt die Burg besonders gut durch seine Kletterübungen rund um die Burg. Er kennt verborgene Stellen und weiß im Besonderen um die Unebenheiten der Burg Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran II . Vor dem östlichen Tor gibt es einen Marktplatz mit hölzernen Buden, der aber oft leer steht. Dazu gehört Winterdorf mit hübschen kleinen Häusern aus Holz und unverputztem Stein, in dem allerdings nur jedes fünfte Haus bewohnt ist, was typisch ist für den Sommer. Wenn es kälter wird und der Winter naht, ziehen die umliegenden Bauern wieder in das Dorf ein. In diesem Dorf gibt es ein Gasthaus, das Der Rauchende Scheit heißt . (1) - Das Nördliche Tor (2) - Der zerbrochene Turm: auch Verbrannter Turm genannt, war früher der höchste Aussichtsturm von Winterfell. Vor 140 Jahren wurde der Turm von einem Blitz getroffen und er brannte nieder. Das obere Drittel des Turms brach zusammen und seitdem hat sich kein Lord getraut, ihn wieder aufzubauen. In dem Gerümpel im Keller des Turms leben viele Ratten, die ab und zu entfernt werden müssen, aber in den Turm kam seit Menschengedenken niemand mehr, außer Bran, der an der Wand entlang kletterte. Es ist sein Lieblingsplatz in ganz Winterfell . (3) - Die Gläsernen Gärten: hier gibt es einen Mann, der Bran immer eine Brombeere gibt, wenn er dort erscheint . Der Zweck des Gebäudes ist der Anbau von Gemüse . (4) - Die Krypta, auch Gruft genannt: die gewölbeartige Gruft der Starks ist über eine schmale Wendeltreppe erreichbar. Hier ruhen die Überreste der Könige des Nordens bzw. der Winterkönige und der Lords von Winterfell. Die Krypta ist lang und schmal und wird von doppelten Granitsäulen an den Seiten gestützt. Zwischen den Säulen stehen die Gräber der Starks, auf ihnen jeweils ein Abbild der Verstorbenen auf einem Thron und ein Schattenwolf davor, beides aus Stein, mit einem eisernen Langschwert vor ihnen liegend oder auf ihren Knien, um die rachsüchtigen Geister in ihrer Gruft zu halten. Die Krypta reicht bis tief unter die Erde, über die Treppe erreicht man auch noch weiter unten liegende Ebenen, in denen die noch älteren Könige der Nordens liegen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard I Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II . (5) - Bergfried: der älteste Teil der Burg, mittlerweile verlassen. Eine dicke, viereckige Festungsanlage, die höher war als sie aussah . Später wird er beschrieben als breit und rund mit schwarzen Wasserspeiern Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran I . (6) - Der Götterhain: steht der Legende nach unberührt seit 10.000 Jahren, drei Morgen alter Wald, der aus graugrünen Wachbäumen, Eichen und Eisenholz besteht. Die dicken Stämme stehen so nah zusammen, dass ihre Äste ein dichtes Dach bilden. Ein Ort tiefer Stille und drückender Schatten. In der Mitte des Hains liegt ein kleiner See mit einem Herzbaum, einem alten Wehrholzbaum Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn I. Hinter dem See liegen am Rand des Götterhains drei kleine Tümpel, direkt am Gästehaus. Sie werden durch Erdwärme das ganze Jahr über erwärmt, sodass man dort baden kann Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran I . (7) - Wachsaal/ Wachhaus/ Halle der Gardisten: Von hier aus gelangt man über eine Zugbrücke zur äußeren Mauer und dann durch das Osttor (8) auf den Königsweg Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran V . (8) - Osttor: Es ist das Haupttor der Burg, hier gibt es eine Zugbrücke zwischen der inneren und äußeren Mauer . (9) - Waffenkammer/ Waffenschmiede: mit dem Großen Turm verbunden durch eine überdachte Brücke (13). Bran klettert auf ihr Dach von einem Baum des Götterhains aus . (10) - Das Jägertor (11) - Der Hundezwinger (12) - Gästehaus: hierin befindet sich ein Damenzimmer Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion I . (13) - Brücke: verbindet den Großen Turm mit der Waffenkammer. Die Brücke ist überdacht, aber es gibt ein Fenster, von dem aus man den Hof überblicken kann Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Arya I . (14) - Der Große Bergfried/ Der Große Turm: ist die innerste Feste von Winterfell. Er wurde über natürlichen heißen Quellen erbaut, die den Turm mit Wärme versorgen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn II . Seine Mauern sind aus Granit. Er ist mit der Waffenkammer verbunden durch eine geschützte Brücke (13), die ein Fenster zum Hof besitzt. Aryas und Catelyns Zimmer sind in diesem Turm Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon II . Auch Brans Zimmer ist in diesem Turm, er hat von hier aus einen guten Blick auf den Burghof, nicht aber zum Wachhaus . Unter dem Schatten des Hauptturms liegt ein kleiner Friedhof, auf dem die Starks ihre treuesten Diener vergraben hatten Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran I . (15) - Türmchen des Maesters: hier befindet sich das Observatorium des Maester und der Krähenhorst. Eine kleine überdachte Brücke verbindet dieses Türmchen mit dem Glockenturm (18) . Das Türmchen hat einen Balkon, von dem man aus gut den Burghof überblicken kann. Im inneren herrscht so ein Chaos, dass Bran sich darüber wundert, dass Luwin überhaupt etwas findet Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II . (16) - Die Küche (17) - Burghof: hier werden die Truppen gedrillt und finden Übungen im Schwertkampf statt . (18) - Glockenturm: es gibt eine überdachte Brücke, die vom 4. Stock des Glockenturm zum 2. Stock des Krähenhorsts hinüberführt . (19) - Bibliothek: hier stehen einige seltene Werke wie z.B. "Triebkräfte des Krieges" von Ayrmidon. Die Bibliothek besteht aus einem Turm, an dem außen eine steile, steinerne Treppe hinaufführt . Sie brennt ab, mutmaßlich in Brand gesteckt vom Attentäter auf Bran nach dessen Sturz Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn III . Jon Schnee erwähnt, dass es in der Bibliothek von Winterfell Hundert Bücher gebe, was er für viel hält Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Jon I . (20) - Septe: Eine kleine Septe befindet sich im Innenhof, die Lord Eddard Stark für seine Gemahlin Catelyn errichtete, damit sie ihren Glauben an die Sieben praktizieren kann . Septon Chayle hatte die sieben Wände mit geschnitzten Masken ausgeschmückt Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Catelyn II . (21) - Die Stallungen (22) - Die Große Halle: hier werden die großen Feste des Hauses Stark gefeiert, dazu werden riesige Banner an den grauen Steinwänden befestigt und Sänger tragen Balladen vor bei Feuer und Speisen. Die zweiflügeligen Vordertore sind aus Eiche und Eisen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Bran III und werden nach außen in den Hof geöffnet, aber es gibt auch einen Hinterausgang, der in eine schmale Galerie führt. Drinnen können acht Reihen von Tischen und Bänken aufgestellt werden und bietet Platz für 500 Gäste. Es gibt eine erhöhte Plattform für adelige Gäste Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon I . Hier steht auch der Hohe Stuhl bzw. der Thron von Winterfell, der seit den Zeiten existiert, als die Starks noch Könige des Nordens waren. Der Thron ist aus Stein, die Lehnen enden in Form von Schattenwölfen . Das Dach der großen Halle stürzt während der Belagerung von Winterfell ein. (23) - Die Schmiede (24) - Südliches Tor: hier gibt es einen Durchgang hinter die innere Mauer, wo man drei Stockwerke hochklettern kann und dann einen kleinen Gang im Stein erreicht, in dem man halb Winterfell umrunden kann und dann ebenerdig am Nordtor auskommt . Geschichte Der Legende nach wurde Winterfell von Brandon dem Erbauer vor mehr als 8000 Jahren mit der Hilfe von Riesen errichtet . Es war die meiste Zeit der Hauptsitz des Hauses Stark, früher als Könige des Nordens, nach den Eroberungskriegen als Wächter des Nordens Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Appendix . Als Zentrum des Nordens fanden in Winterfell regelmäßig Erntedankfeste statt. Erscheinungen in den Büchern Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Catelyn Tully informiert ihren Gemahl Lord Eddard Stark im Götterhain, dass sein Freund Jon Arryn, die Hand des Königs, tot sei und dass König Robert Baratheon mit seiner Familie nach Winterfell kommt . König Robert Baratheon erreicht mit seinem Hofstaat Winterfell, sie besuchen die Krypta, wo er Eddard Stark das Amt „''Hand des Königs''“ anbietet. Gleichzeitig möchte er, dass Neds Tochter Sansa seinen Sohn Joffrey heiratet, um die beiden Häuser enger zu verbinden . Die Starks geben ein Fest zu Ehren der Königlichen Familie . Ein geheimer Brief ihrer Schwester Lysa Tully bringt Catelyn Tully dazu, ihren Mann Eddard in ihren Gemächern davon zu überzeugen, das Angebot König Robert Baratheons anzunehmen und als neue Hand des Königs nach Königsmund zu gehen . Die Königsfamilie ist immer noch in Winterfell, als Arya vor ihrer Nähstunde flieht, um den Jungs bei Schwertübungen im Hof zuzuschauen . Kurz darauf klettert Bran an den Mauern von Winterfell herum und überrascht dabei zufälligerweise Cersei und Jaime Lennister, die sich in ihrem Turmzimmer lieben und sich über seinen Vater unterhalten. Als die beiden Bran bemerken, schubst Jaime ihn aus dem Fenster . Tyrion verbringt eine Nacht lesend in der Bibliothek und trifft am nächsten Morgen auf dem Hof seinen Neffen Joffrey, bevor er mit Cersei und Jaime frühstückt . Kurz vor der Abreise des Königshofs verabschiedet sich Jon, der zur Mauer geht, von Winterfell, zunächst beim bewusstlosen Bran in dessen Zimmer, dann bei Robb und zuletzt bei Arya . Am achten Tag nach Brans Sturz brennt zunächst der Bibliotheksturm, anschließend wird ein Attentat auf Bran verübt, das Catelyn mit Hilfe von Brans Schattenwolf Sommer verhindern kann . thumb|400px|Winterfell in der HBO-Serie Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen * A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki Winterfell (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Orte im Norden Kategorie:Burgen Kategorie:Haus Stark